An Affair of the Heart
by NobleJealousy
Summary: Serious D/N fluff! Takes place 2 years after The Realms of the Gods. Alanna is really OOC, btw. Chapt. 3 is up and the fic is done. If you want an epilouge you have to be nice and r/r! This was written with Emsimuffin.
1. It can't be!

"Have you heard?"  
  
"About that mage and his student?!?!?!?!"  
  
" Have they.?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hear tell she wears a pregnancy charm now!"  
  
"Do you know how they are? I simply MUST know!"  
  
"Yes! Daine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin!"  
  
Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirate's Swoop stopped in her tracks when she heard the two Ladies of the Court gossiping. Daine and Numair? she thought together? Thinking this, she strode quickly to the two gaudily clad women.  
  
"I really hope you have your facts straight because you are speaking of two of my dearest friends! The Lioness said, trying to hide the tremor in her voice with the anger that came so easily to her. The women looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Of course M'lady! We heard it straight from the mage's servant!"  
  
"He walked in on them kissing just last night M'lady!" the ladies tittered.  
  
Alanna stared at them in disbelief. How could this be true!  
  
"Thank you ladies" Alanna said softly and walked away, much on her mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Daine Sarrasri sat perched on a chair in front of a mirror. She saw the outline of her face reflected back at her, curly hair astray, eyes dancing excitedly. She reached slowly, almost hesitantly for her hairbrush, and slowly began to arrange the curls into a "proper" hair do. Numair. she thought recalling the bliss of yesterday evening. He had taken her by the hand after the evening meal to one of the castle gardens. They had sat there for at least an hour, maybe more, in silence. They didn't need words anymore. But then there was that servant. Daine recalled. When darkness had began to fall, they had returned slowly, reluctantly, to the castle. She had walked with Numair to his room. They had been exchanging a last kiss when Numair's manservant had walked in on them. Daine had fled to her chamber, cheeks burning with embarrassment. The whole castle knows by now. She thought. It had been Numair's idea to keep their blossoming love private, to protect her from the idle suspicions that had been flying around for a long time that Numair took advantage of his student. So now were both in for it. She thought, but it isn't like that! Not at all.  
  
A sharp knock at the door broke Daine's thoughts. She rose and went to the door.  
  
"Alanna!" She said, smiling at her friend. Alanna grinned back, although her smile seemed tired, and almost worried. "come in!  
  
"Thank you Daine, I don't need but a minute." Alanna sat on Daine's bed and looked up at the girl. "Daine, I don't shilly-shally. I never have. I'll get right to the point. Have you been. seeing. Numair?" Daine looked at her friend. She was tired. She couldn't deal with this now. She would tell the truth, Alanna was a friend and always had been. She might understand.  
  
"Yes, Alanna. I have" Daine looked her friend in the eye, and saw shocked astonishment. Alanna said quietly,  
  
"Have you."  
  
"It's not like that Alanna! I wear this charm as a symbol. Nothing else! Not yet anyway." She spoke briefly.  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
"During the Immortals War. 2 years ago."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me!"  
  
"Alanna we told no one because these things get out of hand! We didn't want to have to deal with stupid rumors about Numair taking advantage of me. But I guess we'll have to now."  
  
"You're right." The Lioness said, "the word is out. Better go into hiding. Better shut off the rest of the world!"  
  
"Alanna! Why are you saying these things! What is wrong with you? Can't you understand that when you're in love you do things even though they don't make sense to everyone else!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	2. A truce

Numair Salmalin paced his quarters, waiting for Daine. He had sent a message to her through one of the pages to meet him after dinner. He was worried about her, knowing that she had faced an awful lot of cackling in the halls that day because of the news of their relationship. He had dismissed his manservant. Not only because he knew of their relationship, but because a mage as important as himself would not do with having a loose lipped servant.  
  
A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. His eyes left his feet and flew to the door. "Who is it?" he exclaimed gruffly. The door opened to find a copper-haired matron in its jamb.  
  
A smile spread over the mage's face as he recognized the clean-cut features of the Lioness. "Alanna! Come in! It's so good to see you!" He ushered her into his small study. "Ever since the outbreak of this.....news, I haven't had much time for visitors."  
  
Alanna plopped down heavily on the seat of her breeches into a lumpy armchair and said coolly, "I understand completely, Numair. I have been trying to achieve the honor of your presence since Daine cleared up your story."  
  
"Alanna!" Numair exclaimed in surprise, "There's no need to mock. What is it you wanted? I'm expecting someone."  
  
"Daine, right? She's freshening up. I saw her a little while ago. Numair, what is this! You are 14 years older than her!" Alanna complained childishly.  
  
"And George is 8 years older than you. Next?" Numair reminded her gently.  
  
"Well... well... you're supposed to be her teacher. It isn't right!"  
  
"So was George to you. And my I remind you that Jon is your King?"  
  
Alanna leaped out of her chair and cried, "Numair, how can you do this?!?! Taking advantage of Daine-"  
  
A loud knock interrupted their argument. "Come in!" Numair called, not releasing Alanna from his glare. Daine entered the room quietly. Numair looked away from Alanna when he recognized Daine's step. Smiling warily, he bent over and kissed her cheek gently. "Hello Daine. Alanna and I were just having... words." Daine grinned at him,  
  
"Been there, done that. Have you gotten the 'she's to young for you' speach? Hello Alanna. So...nice to see you again. Really, I don't know why you can't stop intruding on Numair's and my privacy. I mean, at least everyone else isn't lecturing us! Mithros!"  
  
Alanna's violet eye's narrowed angrily. "At least I'm not the one sleeping with a man fourteen years older than me!"  
  
Daine stepped forward and, in a veritable shriek, shot back, "How many times must I tell you?!?! We are not sleeping together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alanna gave a noise that clearly portrayed her shocked anger. In the very next moment, she screamed a K'miri war cry Onua had taught her and sprang forward, knocking Daine to the ground.  
  
Daine, heavily muscled from archery training, flipped Alanna over her shoulder, but slipped and landed with a thud on top of the copper-haired knight. In momentary shock, she lay face up on the Lioness's chest. She then began giggling uncontrollably. She stood up and offered a hand to the Lioness. Alanna smiled and, beginning to laugh herself, took the Wildmage's hand and stood up. "I'm sorry Daine. I've just got to get used to this. I'll leave you alone now." Alanna left the room composing herself, and strutted pridefully down the hall.  
  
Numair turned to Daine and grinned, "That was some fight magelet. Almost better than my own again the spidren two years ago."  
  
"Almost." Daine admitted, laughing lightly. Numair sobered his expression and gathered her into his arms. She sank against his chest, sighing softly. Numair murmured to her almost incoherently,  
  
"Daine, I'm going to ask you again. Will you be my wife?" Daine thought of what had just happned. She had attacked her dearest friend, just for the honor of this man. She loved him more than anything. She no longer worried about seeming like a baby to him. Somehow, something trivial like that was no longer important. She looked up at Numair, and as her answer, pulled his head towards her and kissed him slowly. 


	3. Never let go

A/N:  I own nothing but the fluff my friends.  Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  My thanks to: Our reviewers!  You guys are really great, and I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update.

Emsimuffin!  Who wrote half of this fic, and encourages me in all my other masterpieces.  Not to mention she is my best friend and puts up with me on a daily basis(!)

My Muse (otherwise known as the little mouse named Timmy Tom) who inspired my brilliance (not really, but I can dream right?)  

A Note to the General Public: Please r/r!  No flames, they are for hotdog roasts and I don't enjoy hotdogs.  Constructive criticism is welcome.

      A pinkish tint of light invaded Daine's bedchamber through the small circular window high on the stone wall.  The light illuminated her bed, covers mussed, an empty indent on her goose down pillow.  She had been in the stables since the first ray of light had peeped over the horizon, marking the day of the summer solstice.  She stood absentmindedly stroking Cloud's neck, sorting through her confused jumble of emotions.  Cloud, for once, was silent, mainly because her mistess rarely visited her at six o'clock in the morning.  

      "Cloud, I'm such a wreck!"  Daine moaned, "What if it's all a mistake after all?"

      Daine, don't be a fool.  You know you love him, and he loves you.  Why worry?  Cloud reprimanded.

      "I don't know!  Marriage is such... a commitment." Daine sighed.

      Yes?  And...? Cloud answered sarcastically.

      "Cloud!  You're not helping." Daine groaned.

      Ask the tall man yourself then.  I hear him in the hallway.  Cloud sighed, taxably.

      "Daine?  Daine are you in hear sweet?"  Called the familiar tenor voice from outside of the stall.

      "Here, Numair."  Daine answered softly.  The tall mage ducked inside the stall, smiling brilliantly at his fiancée.  Walking to her, he embraced and kissed her gently.

      "Couldn't sleep, my magelet?"  he asked quietly.  

      "Yes, nerves, excitement.  The usual."  she answered, smiling tremulously.  

      "I've had the same.  This is my fourth moonlight stroll of the night.  I saw a light in here, and thought it might be you.

      You know he was looking for you Daine. Tsk!  Trying to see his bride before the wedding!  Bad luck, that!  Cloud lectured.  Daine gave Cloud a disapproving frown, trying to mask her laughter,

      "Tough tootles Cloud.  Come for a walk Numair?" 

      "Sure!"  Numair grinned and wrapped an arm around Daine's shoulders and leading her towards the brightening horizon.  The walked in silence for a few minutes until Numair said, "It's a wonderful day isn't it?  Your parents should be arriving as soon as the sun is fully up."  Daine grimaced,

      "Lovely, can't wait.  So glad you brought it up."  she sighed, shoulders slumping, "Ever since I sent them the message (and don't ask me how, Alanna did it.  Trying to make up to me I presume) Weiryn... Da's been a bit... uh... unhappy." 

      Numair, sensing his love's anxiety smiled and, slipping his arm around her waist said haughtily, "I may be mortal, but I can handle anything that sire of yours can throw at me, be it rock, clay, or bolt of lightning.  Why?  Because I am Numair the Great!"  He cracked a smile at Daine.  The curly haired girl had crumpled to the ground in peals of laughter.  Hiccupping and shaking, she rose and punched his shoulder jokingly,

      "Quit it you big goof-ball!   I'll get a stitch in my side!"  Numair, in good-natured outrage, scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle.  Slowing he smiled at her seductively, and kissed the tip of her nose.  As his lips moved to hers, a voice cried,

      "Master Salmalin, put my daughter down!  You aren't married yet!"  Daine struggled to her feet, blushing red, looking for the source of the voice.  She spotted her parents standing a few yards away.  Her mother looked happy and proud that her daughter was settling down.  Her father on the other hand, looked furious that she and Numair dared romance before the wedding.  Knowing her Da, she thought it safest not to comment that she, herself, had been born because of people romancing before their wedding.  

      "Good morning Sarra, Weiryn."  Numair said civilly.  He didn't like Daine's father anymore than she did, but he loved Sarra, as everyone did.  He took Daine's hand firmly and walked toward her parents.  Daine knew Numair to well to believe the pretense he put up for her parents.  His usually warm hands were ice cold, a sure sign that he was nervous or angry.

      "Master Numair, it is wonderful to see you again."  Sarra said politely, trying to distract her husband's furious gaze, "We were so excited to hear of your engagement.  Thank you for holding the wedding on the solstice.  I just hope it wasn't any trouble."  

      "None at all Ma." Daine told her mother warmly, "I'm so glad the Higher Gods allowed you and Da to leave his lands. That's very unusual, is it not?"  

      "Extremely, but its not every day one's daughter gets married, is it?" Sarra answered her affectionately.  Daine smiled cheerfully and nudged Numair meaningfully.  Giving her a tired, but loving look, he nodded to her parents and walked briskly towards the castle.  Daine turned back to her grinning mother and somewhat sullen father.  

      "Ma, would you help me?  I need some help with my dress before the ceremony." Daine asked, eager to get away from the disappointed frown on her father's face.

      "Of course Sweet. The wedding is at ten, correct?"  Sarra asked, "Weiryn will you meet me there?"  The god gave a silent nod, his eyes looking hungrily at the forest. "That's settled then.  Come along Daine." Sarra and Daine walked hurriedly down the path to the castle.

*

*

*

      Numair stood anxiously by the alter of the small cathedral to Mithros that was on the castle grounds.  He wore a billowing black robe, more formal than his usual ink stained garb.  His long black hair was tamed for once and lay in a sleek horse-tail down his back.  The cathedral was full to bursting of people he and Daine knew.  In the front of the throb sat the beaming, prideful face of her mother.  Her father, he knew, would be giving her away, however reluctantly.  Numair's eyes fled to the clock, where two hands suggested that the music should be starting.  And so it did.  The entire group of wedding guests stood at the opening bars to "Oh Perfect Love".  In through the door, walked Daine on the arm of her father.  She wore a long gown of pale blue, edged in yellow satin, and a single, silver headpiece adorned her head.  She looked nervously at him and a smile slowly played at her lips as she shortned the distance between them.

      _She looks so lovely, _Alanna thought, _so fresh, and beautiful.  Maybe I was wrong about the two of them.  I hate myself for some of the things I said.  It was cruel of me.  But it was wrong!  It still feels wrong, that she is marrying a man 16 years her senior.  It is not my concern though.  It shouldn't be. Age doesn't matter in the winds of love.  I should have recognized that from the beginning._

_      My daughter is wonderful, she has grown so very much. _Sarra mused, glancing at the curly haired girl as she let go of her father's arm and took her fiancée's. _She has not know her mother's love for 4 long years, and is still successful in love and otherwise.  I just wish I could have been here for it.  _

Numair looked into Daine's eyes as she slipped the ring over his finger lovingly.  _I don't deserve her.  She is a perfect angel, and I am only an old mage.  I'll do whatever I can to make her happy.  If only her father could see, that now that I have her, I will never let go._

      "You may now kiss the bride!" the chaplain's voice cried as Numair claimed his wife's lips with his own.  She kissed him back, clinging to him as if life would end if she ever let go.  _And thank the God's I never have to let go.  Never..._

THE END!!  
  


A/N:  Did y'all like?  I hope so!  r/r please and maybe there'll be an epilouge.


End file.
